


hold me tight {keep me safe}

by moegan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Sad Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), aka vegeta can be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moegan/pseuds/moegan
Summary: Vegeta scoffs, “I can’t believe you allowed yourself to get taken advantage of like that. You should be more careful!”The first tear glides down your cheek and you swallow your emotions, “I-I know, ‘Geta. I’m sorry.”“It was foolish,” he continues. His eyes flicker faintly blue and you wonder for a moment if he’ll go super just out of pure frustration at your folly. You rub your nose with your sleeve, not able to look him in the eyes out of pure guilt, an apology tumbling from your lips.Vegeta brushes the pad of his thumb against your cheek to catch the tear, his palm resting against your jawline, “If you had been hurt, I-”
Relationships: Vegeta (Dragon Ball) & Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/You
Kudos: 134





	hold me tight {keep me safe}

“V-Vegeta?”

His voice is gruff when he answers, “Yeah, what is it?”

You swallow and try to keep him from being able to so clearly understand that there are tears in your eyes as your voice shakes. “C-Can you come’n get me?”

“Didn’t you drive there?” he scoffs, and you think you hear the rustling of sheets. He must be sitting up. “Don’t tell me you allowed too much of that liquor to take over your senses again? I mean, really-”

“I think someone put something in my drink.”

You hear a pulse of energy and then the line cuts out.

You try to force yourself away from where you were talking with a group of people, most likely where your drink was tampered with, and stumble towards the front entrance. 

There’s a pounding outside and the energy that you’ve come to learn how to sense is pulsating like a bomb from the other side of the door.

On cue, Vegeta’s boot slaps against the door and it swings open, slamming into the back wall to cut a hole in where the knob would be. His hair is glittering gold, eyes a bright blue. The small canine-fangs he sports are bared, a growl echoing from the back of his throat. 

He’s looking for you, but your eyes are crossing and you find yourself falling down into the soft pillows of the couch. You try to cough out his name but it never comes, the word dying on your lips. 

“Who did this?” he practically howls, his hands curled into fists at his side. 

The room clears out in the center and he can finally spot you on the couch. You vaguely feel the base of his palms scooping you up. You can make out the warmth of his chest but your vision is hazy.

“‘Geta?” you cough. Your head lolls against his shoulder and you think you hear him start cursing at the people around you, but you’re not sure. 

“Uh, dude, she doesn’t look so good,” you hear from a few feet away. You want to shout at him that it’s obvious you don’t feel good, but your lips are heavy and stuck together like they’re glued. You moan and Vegeta turns his attention to you, eyes wide in fear. 

He grunts, digging his boots into the ground as he turns and flies out the doorway and back towards Capsule Corporation. 

Your body is deadweight in his arms and he wonders if you’re dying. Vegeta fumbles in the air, kicking himself for not grabbing a senzu before he flew to find you. 

“‘Geta?” your voice is husky and your eyes are misty. He squeezes you closer to his chest as Capsule Corp comes into view. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Hush,” he speaks harshly. You wince and curl back into him, gripping his shirt as tight as you can with your fist. He grimaces - that was not what he meant. He just doesn’t want you over-exerting yourself right now, his heart is racing in his chest as if he were in the middle of a brawl. 

You mutter something else as his feet touch down at Capsule Corp. Now is one of the times when he wishes he had let Goku teach him instant transmission. He opens his balcony screen door and lays you down on the bed, brushing a thumb over your flushed cheek.

Unlocking his bedside cabinet, Vegeta pulls a senzu from where he hides a small stash in a tiny pouch. You’re fully unconscious and in no state to chew the bean yourself, so he’s going to have to find another way for you to swallow it. Vegeta grunts before taking the bean between his teeth and chewing it just enough that you should be able to absorb enough of it to wake back up. 

His mouth comes into contact with yours and he transfers you the bean, cradling your jaw with his fingertips. 

Vegeta’s touch does not leave you, but merely travels. He tucks one of his palms against your neck, his fingers splayed into the locks at the base of your head. He holds you close, deciding to rush you to the medical bay as the senzu bean travels through your body, healing you as fast as it can.

He is careful as he places you down on the hospital bed, the smell of antiseptic wafts in the air and for some reason it makes Vegeta feel safer. His breath is tight in his chest, coming in short bursts as he sits in wait. 

“‘Geta,” you gasp, sitting up sharply.

You can’t believe that he reels you into his own hold. The feeling of his arms around your torso is foreign but welcome. You tuck your head into the crux of his neck and take deep breaths. 

“You’re fine now,” he murmurs absentmindedly into your hair. “The senzu restores your health but not necessarily all of your energy. You’ll be tired for some time.”

You focus on his pulse thudding in your ear, trying to keep your breathing on pace. You never imagined Vegeta would allow you this close to him, let alone be the one who is pulling you in. 

“I-I’m sorry, I know it’s late,” you mumble, your fingers curling around the fabric of his tank top. Your voice grows thick the more you think about what could’ve happened to you at the party had you not given him a call, “Bulma is out of town and Chi-Chi doesn’t have a phone. I-”

“Stop apologizing,” Vegeta barks.

You hesitate, tilting your head back to look up at him. Your eyes are wide and he almost looks apologetic through the anger that’s pulsating in his irises. He swallows thickly and his throat bobs, “You were in trouble. Of course I would come.”

Your voice is stuck in your throat. Vegeta blatantly telling you he would help you shakes you to your core. His fingertips graze against your shoulders and lower back as he resituates himself to better look you in the eyes. 

“The only reason I didn’t kill the bastard who did this is because I needed to bring you back here for a senzu,” he grits his teeth and you feel his hands turn to fists against your back. Vegeta turns his eyes away from you in shame, a pale blush coating his cheeks. 

You allow your hands to find purchase against the top of his chest, your fingernails just scraping against his exposed collarbones. You blink slowly, the senzu doing exactly as Vegeta said - you’re healthy, but drained. 

“I-” you start, your tongue like sandpaper in your throat. You feel the heat of tears threatening your eyelids.

Vegeta scoffs, “I can’t believe you allowed yourself to get taken advantage of like that. You should be more careful!”

The first tear glides down your cheek and you swallow your emotions, “I-I know, ‘Geta. I’m sorry.”

“It was foolish,” he continues. His eyes flicker faintly blue and you wonder for a moment if he’ll go super just out of pure frustration at your folly. You rub your nose with your sleeve, not able to look him in the eyes out of pure guilt, an apology tumbling from your lips.

Vegeta brushes the pad of his thumb against your cheek to catch the tear, his palm resting against your jawline, “If you had been hurt, I-”

Your vision is blurry, but it doesn’t stop you from seeing the emotion flickering in his irises. Your lower lip trembles, “I know, I’m just a burdensome earthling. I’m sorry, Vegeta, I-I know you’re busy.”

Vegeta presses his cheek against your temple and brings you back into him again. You can feel the quick beating of his heart, hammering against his ribs. Your tears dampen his shirt and your stomach swirls at the knowledge that you were just about to the point where anyone could have taken advantage of you at that party. 

“It has nothing to do with my schedule,” Vegeta mumbles against the shell of your ear. His breath is hot against your skin and a blush fights its way up your neck despite the emotion burning in your chest. 

He is gentle when he speaks again, “And you are not a burden.”

A few moments of silence pass and you find that your eyelids are heavy and you want to fall into a deep sleep. You want to take a long nap and wake up to pretending that party never even happened.

“You need rest.” Vegeta stands back to his feet and you are cold at the absence of his warm Saiyan body. You go so far as to release the smallest of whimpers from the back of your throat, your eyes squinting shut as you search for the blankets. 

His upper lip curls at your actions and you wonder how big of a disappointment he thinks you are. He does a funny thing next, something you wouldn’t expect - his arms loop under your knees and around your shoulders and he hoists you into the air. 

“C’mon, lets get you into a real bed.” 

Vegeta is quiet as he walks you to a familiar wing of Capsule Corp. Your eyes are heavy but you feel yourself dipping down into a soft mattress. The warmth of bed covers engulfs your body and you feel safe for a half of a moment before you remember the events of earlier and why you’re here and the fear grips your heart like a vice once more. 

“V-Vegeta?” Your voice shakes and your lower lip trembles. His hand ghosts over your arm as you speak. “Can you please stay here?”

“I am staying here,” he says plainly. He looks down at you as if you were a simpleton, “This is my room.”

You shake your head and curl a fist around the sheets, “No, I mean here-here, with me. Please.”

Vegeta blinks a few times, “I-you want me to _sleep with you_?”

You wipe your eyes with the back of your hands and it looks like he finally realizes how emotional this whole situation has made you. Without another word, he lifts up the sheets. When you don’t move immediately, he makes a clicking sound with his tongue, “Well, are you going to move or what?”

You shift your body under the sheets to align with the other set of pillows on the opposite side of the bed. You curl the comforter underneath your chin and look over at him as he gets comfortable. Vegeta lays on his back, palms against his chest as he stares at the ceiling.

“Thank you,” you murmur, turning so you’re on your side. You curl your toes beneath the blanket, waiting for his response, if there even is one.

Vegeta’s eyes never falter from the ceiling, but he does answer in a quiet voice, “I told you earlier - if you’re in danger, I will help you. There’s no need for niceties.”

“Well, I’m saying thank you.” You take a breath, “Vegeta, I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t shown up. I was so scared. I think you deserve a simple thank you.”

Now he turns, dark eyes tracking over your face as he carefully considers his next words. His upper lip curls and you wonder what he’s thinking. 

“I’m glad you called me,” he finally answers. His gaze softens the longer he looks at you. “I-I’m at ease knowing that you’re safe.”

You brush your ankle against his underneath the covers, watching as his breath hitches. You’ve never been this close to the Saiyan - he’s always been a bit distant with you. You were honestly sure it meant that he didn’t want you anywhere near him. Now, you’re wondering if it meant the opposite. 

“Vegeta, I-,” you feel your voice get caught in your throat as a blush burns your cheeks and neck. You swallow your inhibitions and look him in the eyes, “I need to tell you something.”

He shakes his head and reaches out to wrap an arm around your waist and bring you close, “Hush, little woman. Sleep, or else I’ll make you.”

Every part of your body screams to have him make you, but you don’t want to break the moment up, so instead you tuck your head under his chin and relish in the closeness of him. His body is firm and sturdy and warm, and you feel the safest you think you’ve ever felt in your entire life. Your arms are tucked against your chest and your ankle crosses with Vegeta’s, his breathing heavy and slow against the crown of your head. 

It doesn’t take long for the weight of the day to drag you under into sleep. Your eyes close just as you feel the warmth of a kiss buried in your hair. 

When you wake up the next morning, your body is engulfed in warmth and your head is resting against a firm figure. You remember that Vegeta agreed to stay with you last night - you honestly figured he would leave as soon as you fell asleep, so you’re surprised that he’s still here. 

You’re even more surprised to hear his voice, gently murmuring as his fingers run over your body. 

“Saiyans are proud,” he sighs, traipsing a fingertip just under where your shirt has ridden up on your back. “I guess that’s the reason it’s so difficult to admit the way I’m feeling. It makes me seem weak, and my pride won’t allow me to let down my guard.”

You pretend like you’re still sleeping and curl further into him, your palm against his stomach as your thigh overlaps his under the sheets. There is a gentle laugh that vibrates his chest at your actions. You want to smile but you don’t want him to know that you’re awake and listening.

“Plus, Saiyan men were never great at the caring part of relationships. We didn’t have the time, between winning worlds and conquering for Frieza. There wasn’t a moment to care about your family because you were always in some sort of war.”

He turns and shifts so his chest is completely pressed against your own, a hand holding your head gently so you don’t move too much and wake up. Vegeta sighs against your forehead, his nose buried in the crown of your hair. 

Vegeta takes a deep breath and you feel his throat bob, “Truth is, I was frightened when you called me, and even more scared when I found you passed out at that place. I wanted to rip every person there to shreds at the thought of-”

His heart is beating heavily in his chest as he tries again to finish his sentence, “…the thought of losing you.”

You feel his arms tighten around you and you feel a surge of emotion spiking in your chest. You let out a gasp at the contact and your charade has been broken. You try to turn the gasp into a yawn, stretching your toes and rubbing your nose against the column of his throat. 

“You’re awake,” Vegeta says. His voice is gruff and it sends tingles down your spine.

Tilting your head, you look up at him with a gentle smile, “Good morning.”

“How are you feeling?” His thumb brushes a stray hair away from your face. You’re impressed he hasn’t untangled himself from you yet. You nod, smiling yourself, “A lot better. _Safe_.”

“I’m glad,” he answers.

You take a chance with what you say next, “I wish we could be this close all the time.”

“Tch, don’t be unreasonable,” Vegeta smirks, a palm running down your thigh to catch under the curve of your knee. “If we were this close all the time, you’d be in constant danger. We couldn’t have that, could we?”

Your eyes shine and it turns his smirk to a smile. You’re not sure you’ve seen him smile much; it shows the edges of his canine teeth that you wonder what they would feel like against your neck. He must notice the shift in your gaze because his grip on your thigh tightens. 

“I’d put myself in danger for you,” you whisper, your hand trailing up his chest to thread your fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. You nod, your lips parted in the anticipation of possibly kissing him, “I-I would.”

“Why you stupid little woman,” Vegeta’s voice is kind despite the words coming from his mouth. His free hand tips your chin upward and, using the soft flesh of the underside of your jaw, holds you there for a moment. “You’re foolish.”

Your mouths are a hairsbreadth away and when you murmur your next words, your lips brush, “A fool for you.”

When your mouths collide, your body lights on fire. Your chest burns and your belly turns over. You smile against his lips and his thumb glides over your pulse point, the thin skin on your neck tingling at his touch. One of your palms grips his shirt and the other explores the tense planes of muscle on his back. 

“Foul woman,” he mumbles as he traipses his lips down from your mouth to your jaw and neck. “Palming at me like an animal.”

He bares his teeth against your throat and you gasp, your hips shifting against his thigh. Your fingernails dig into the muscle of his back, squeezing your eyes shut when you feel the contact of his teeth with your skin. 

“Y- _You’re_ the one biting _me_ ,” you manage, voice breathy.

Vegeta turns his head upward to look you in the eye, “Would you like me to stop?”

“No,” you respond decisively. That simple word lights a fire in his eyes and he ducks his head to your neck again, encouraging your body with a harsh squeeze to your thigh. You wonder for a moment if there will be bruises, but you don’t have long for cohesive thought because as soon as his teeth break the barrier of your skin, your body melts under his ministrations.

Vegeta nudges his nose over the sensitive flesh of your neck, “You sweet little woman. I can’t wait to hear all the sounds I can get you to make.”

Later that day when you walk with Vegeta through the halls of Capsule Corp, everyone is talking. Maybe it’s because Vegeta normally walks alone. Maybe it’s because no one has ever seen you outside of your lab. 

Or maybe it’s because his hand is on your back and there is a smile on his face as he guides you through the building. 

Or maybe it’s the kiss he plants on your head just before he enters the gravity room for some training. 

But, again, no one can really know for sure. 


End file.
